Karai's Baby
by Divagirl2
Summary: It turns out our favorite Kunoichi is having a little one of her own! Now, Karai has to deal with raising a child while dealing with her other... problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I really don't have anything else to write besides I hope you enjoy my story so... I hope you like my story!**

Karai sat in Shredder's throne tapping her left hand on the armrest impatiently while resting her right hand on her flat belly. Long story short, her and Leo had an...

let's say _affair_ during what was supposed to be a "torturing" session which ended up in her being one month pregnant and now she was banned to go on any

missions for nine whole months including when father was"taking care of business" as he would say. Now here she was... _bored to death_... in charge of the lair while

father was out, giving her no chance to sneak out at all! _Great,_ she thought to herself, _now how am I supposed to tell Leonardo about his own child?!_ _With Bishop and_

 _Xever here I'll never be able to get out of here without them telling father!_ _Unless..._ Karai then got a mischievous grin on her face as Bishop and Xever walked in, " Perfect

timing!" She said as she stood heup and walked towards them, " I have a mission for you two." Bishop growled, " Since when do we take orders from you!" he yelled

and Karai pointed her sword at his neck, "Since father left me in charge. Now are we going to argue about the obvious or do you want to know your mission?" She said

while glaring at him. Bishop growled one last time showing his pointy, flesh-tearing fangs and turned his gaze away from Karai. "Good." She said and continued, " the

turtles have been spotted earlier tonight on the West side of New York City, go find them and if you can, bring the blue one to me." " Don't you remember the last time

we brought the blue one to you?" Said a voice with a thick accent which Karai ke recognized as Xever, she then pointed her sword at his neck, " One more word,

 _Fishface_ and I guarantee your face will be all that's left of you." Karai said with extra emphasis on Fishface just to annoy Xever. Karai then turned on her heels and sat

back down in the throne, " Now go." She said. " You are not worthy to sit in that chair." Bishop growled and Karai rolled her eyes, " I said go." She repeated. Once she

was sure they were gone, Karai got up from the throne and headed towards the East side of New York City where the turtles _always_ went. "Suckers..." She said under

her breath. It took her half an hour, but Karai found the turtles...more importantly Leonardo... while they were fighting the Kraang. Finding it amusing, Karai watched

the battle from a nearby rooftop. When they were done, Karai jumped down from the rooftop landing right behind Leo and the others as they walked away. Sensing

someone's presence, they all turned around, weapon in hand, ready to fight. "Karai?" said Leo and Karai smirked and took out her sword, " In the flesh." She said

before she charged at them. First was the weakest of them all, Mikey. As he threw his nunchuck at her, Karai calculated where it would land... her head. She then

grabbed it right before it hit her and jerked it out of his hand. While Mikey stood there trying to figure out what happened, Karai took advantage of it and threw the

nunchuck at him wrapping him up. She then delivered a solid kick to the head knocking him out. "Mikey!" She heard someone yell and before she knew it she was

dodging all of Raph's attacks. After Karai got over her shock, she kicked Raph's sais out of his hands and delivered a kick to his chest, knocking him flat on his shell, she

then kicked him hard in the head as he was getting up also knocking him unconscious. She was then knocked onto the floor by Donnie's bo staff. As Donnie charged

towards her while she was down, Karai kicked his plastron sending him down. Just as Karai charged towards him he got up and swung his bo staff at her, she caught it

and and yanked it out of his hands, she then whacked Donnie hard in the side sending him flying to a nearby wall and hitting his head. "Guys!" She heard Leo yell right

before she was dodging all of his precise attacks. Karai then attempted to kick Leo in the chest but he caught her leg and flipped her down to her back. He then

pointed his katana at her neck and Karai smirked, " What? Are you going to kill me? Kill your child?" The last part shocked Leo, "What do you-" he began but he was cut

off when Karai kicked him in the head. As he regained focus and fought the darkness that overtook him, Karai kicked him to the ground and put her foot down his chest

to keep him from getting back up. She pointed her sword at his neck and smirked, " Don't you remember our last... _encounter?_ " She said and Leo widened his eyes in

realization, " You mean you're-" Karai nodded and put on her mask. She then disappeared into the shadows." Karai wait!" Leo yelled as he stood up and tried to chase

her, but all he found was darkness.

 **So there is chapter 1! I know the fighting scenes were terrible so some suggestions would be really helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and to anyone who read the first chapter of my story! Here is chapter two of my story! Sorry it took me so long, I had a major**

 **case of writer's block.** **Plus, I was working on a couple of other stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Karai groaned as her baby woke her out of a much needed sleep for the fifth time tonight. She was now 8 months pregnant and every second of it had been hell. On

the first and second month, she had spent like 75% of her time puking her guts out, on the third and fourth month she had been banned to go out on patrol with the

Foot due to her swelling abdomen, and on the fifth and sixth month the baby had started to move... more so at _night_ than day. It had only gotten worse as the

months went on. Though all of these months had been terrible, the worst part of it all was that she had spent it alone. Ever since father had found out about her last

encounter with Leo thanks to two certain mutants, she had been under Bishop's supervision... which meant _he_ got to tell _her_ what to do and that was no fun at all.

Now the only thing Karai could really look up to was when this would be over, which according to the pregnancy app she had bought on her phone (I don't know if

she actually has one, but let's just use our imagination) was 6 weeks. The only problem about that though was she had no idea on how she was going to take care of

the baby, the only necessities she really has is a bassinet, formula, and a pacifier. And that's really not much of a nursery. Karai then lie in her bed and stare up the

ceiling as her baby kicked, hoping that eventually she would just get tired and go to sleep as well. After about half an hour of doing that, Karai got bored and decided

to try and take another chance at getting some sleep. Just as the baby stopped kicking and Karai began dozing off, she heard a big bang. She then ran... well

waddled...to the source of where the noise came from and only heard the oh-too familiar battle cry of, "Booyakasha!" Karai internally panicked and subconsciously

rested her hand on her abdomen. She couldn't fight like this! And she most certainly wasn't going to let herself be seen! _Okay, okay... you need to calm down._ She

thought to herself, she had heard that stress can cause you to have a baby early and that was the last thing she needed right now. Looking around, she saw a dark

shadow leading to the hallway to her room, if she could just get there undetected, she could slide right through the fight without anyone noticing! Just as she was

about to go for it, she heard the voice she had been aching to hear for the last 8 months, "Where's Karai, Shredder?!" she heard Leo yell. She then peeked out the

corner to see him holding his katana at Shredder's neck. _Awww... he'd do that for me..._ she heard herself think. _No! No 'awww...' he's the enemy! And he's_

 _threatening to kill father! I have to do something!_ Karai then spotted her katana right next to her father's 'throne'. She could easily get to it, but could she fight with

it? She couldn't patrol or practice for the past eight months! Would she just be a dead-weight? She then looked down at her stomach, "What do you think?" she

whispered to her future daughter. As if in response, the baby kicked in the direction of the sword. Karai smirked and ran towards the sword, she then grabbed it and

slid it out of it's case, making sure that all the turtles could hear. She pointed her sword at them and walked towards them slowly, "Get away from my father!" she

growled. She then saw Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all widen their eyes, "Wow, she really is pregnant." she heard Raph say as she approached them, "Now if your

smart, you'll leave now." she hissed. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all blinked and then burst out laughing. Leo just glared at them all. "Come on Leo!" Raph said in

between laughs, "look at her! As if she could take on us!" Karai then swiped all their weapons out of their hands, "Yeah, pretty defenseless, huh?" she said

sarcastically, "Now boys." "Wha- Aaaaah!" Raph yelled as he was kicked against the wall all of a sudden by Xever. Mikey and Donnie were then tackled by Bishop.

"I'm not going to fight you, Karai." Leo said. "And I'm not asking you to." Karai said as she dropped her sword. Leo widened his eyes and repeated the same action,

"Come with me, Karai. You'll be safe," Leo then carefully stepped forward, " you'll both be." Karai took a step back and smirked, "I missed you too, Leonardo," she

then used her foot to make the sword fly up into her hand, "but you already know the answer." She then jumped back into the shadows while trying her hardest to

not look back.

 **So here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! And once again, reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thanks so much for the reviews and sorry for all the cliff hangers! I forgot to do this in my first two chapters so... Disclaimer: I do own any**

 **of the TMNT** **characters though I really wish I did. So there! Now I'm 100% sure I can't be sued!**

Karai ran as quietly as she could in the halls while occasionally looking back to see if anyone was following her. To be honest, Leo had a good point... her _and_ the

baby would be safer with him, but he lived with that psychopath mutated rat, Splinter, who killed her mother! No way was she going to put herself and her child in that

danger! But on the other hand, father did occasionally abuse and threaten Karai... even while she was pregnant... _No!_ Karai thought to herself, _He only does that when_

 _I_ _disobey him! Besides, he taught me the art of ninjitsu, raised me, loved me..._ Karai then shook all conflicting thoughts against her father out of her head. No way was

she going to lose another parent. Karai then slowed to a stop and started quietly panting, running for your freedom while being 8 months pregnant

was _exhausting._ She then heard footsteps and felt a familiar rush of air pass by her, "Karai! Karai!" she heard Leonardo yell repeatedly. She inwardly groaned and

walked back further into the shadows. _Why couldn't he just respect her opinion and leave already?!_ She cursed to herself as she walked back into a wall, she'll just have

to hope and pray that Leo just passes by. She then heard another voice and some more footsteps, "Geez, Leo! Way to be the team leader!" she heard Raph yell

sarcastically. "Oh, for the mother of..." Karai said under her breath but quickly stopped herself when she heard footsteps coming her way. She then put her arm behind

her back and frantically searched for a doorknob, she breathed a small sigh of relief when she felt a doorknob. She quickly turned it open and fell inside the room

"Karai!" she heard Leo yell before she slammed the door shut. She then locked it and looked frantically around the room for somewhere _... anywhere_ to hide. She then

saw a closet and groaned... she couldn't wait until this kid was born so she could really have some fun. But until then, it was running and hiding... her two least

favorite things to do. She ran in the closet and closed the door as she heard the lock break and Leo and Raph come in. "Great! Where'd she go now?!" Raph exclaimed

and Karai smirked. _Suckers..._ she thought to herself, she then felt a really sharp pain in her abdomen and winced. _This can't be good..._ she thought as she held her

stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with the other to keep from yelling out in pain. _This hurts! Like really bad!_ Karai thought, she then came to the

conclusion that this was a contraction. _But that's not right,_ Karai wondered, _you only get contractions when you're in labor or..._ Karai then gasped, "or about to have the

baby." she said under her breath. The closet door was then swung open and Karai kicked whoever was there in the face out of instinct and ran. She then glanced back

and saw it was Raph who she kicked and smirked... _nice shot,_ she thought to herself. She was then cut off by Leo and Raph who was holding his (invisible?) nose,

"Karai, stop." she heard Leo say calmly. ''Yeah! You're so lucky you're pregnant or I would've-" Raph stopped when he saw Karai clutch her stomach and let out a small

gasp of pain. "Are you okay, Karai?" Leo said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." Karai said though it came out strained as she

shrugged his hand off. Leo raised his hands up and stepped back, he then noticed the pained look on Karai's face and looked down at her abdomen to see his child

kicking consistently in her mother's womb... he then connected the pieces and widened his eyes, "Karai..." he began, but was cut off when she yelled out in pain.

 **And there is the chapter you guys have been asking for! I hope you like it and please keep leaving reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry, not a chapter! So I am very, VERY, VERY sorry that I haven't been here in about a year or more! I have just been super busy with school and things like that and I honestly just couldn't find the time! So, as much as it pains me to say this, I have been away from my stories for WAY TOO LONG and have an extreme case of writer's block so I am putting them all up for adoption to start anew on only ONE story at a time this time around. Finding the time to update multiple stories is just too much for me and I honestly have zero ideas on how to continue my previous ones. Like I said,I will still be writing on fanfiction, just my stories will now only be new and one at a time so that I may update more regularly and actually complete one for a change. I may rewrite some of my old ones but once again, I will not be continuing them and they are up for adoption as of now. Just be sure to message me if you are interested. Bye! And once again, very, VERY sorry!**


End file.
